Evangelion, o outro lado
by Chaves
Summary: O que será que acontece no mundo de Evangelion lá no céu?


Evangelion, o outro lado. 

Shin seiken Evangelion

Comédia CHAVESEVA1

Episódio 1, A seleção dos Angels!

Era uma tarde calma la no céu...

Todos estavam reunidos na praça do centro da cidade dourada para ouvir o que Deus tinha a dizer.

Eles estavam ansiosos, não era sempre que podiam ver Deus assim, ao vivo e a cores! Todos olhavam para o coreto no centro da praça quando, de repente, Ele apareceu. A multidão foi à loucura!

Multidão: Lindoooo! Gostosooo! Olha a bunda dele! Que sexy! Aeeeeeeee! Deus! Deus! Deus!

Deus: Meeeeeeuus filhos, Angels queridos! Chegou a hora que todos esperavam!

Israfel: O quê?! O Juizo Final?!

Sandalphon: Eba! Finalmente vou poder pegar aquele capeta!

Deus: Er... quase isso... Bom, como eu ia dizendo, finalmente poderemos começar com o tão falado Terceiro Impacto!

Multidão: Terceiro Impacto? Nunca ouvi falar.. num é aquele filme que saiu no cinema semana passada?

Deus: Não é nada disso... Vocês não lêm os manuscritos do mar morto não?

Multidão: Er... não..

Deus: �' Tah bom, é assim ó...

Depois de uma loooonga explicação sobre o Segundo Impacto, Adão, Lilith e companhia...

Multidão: Aaaaaaaahhh siiiimm... Aqueeeeeelee Terceiro Impacto...

Deus: Então... temos que decidir quem vai e a ordem dos Angels!

Multidão: Aahh, eu não vou... Nem eu... Eu não sei do que esses humanos são capases... Manda Jesus! Éeeeeeeee! Manda Jesus!

Jesus: Eeeeeeeu não! Eu já fui da última vez!

Multidão: Ooohhh! Jesus tá tirando o dele da reta! Quer dizer que o negócio está bravo!

Deus: Calma pessoal! O Messias está certo, eu já mandei ele da última vez... Temos que arranjar mais voluntários... Alguém se habilita ou eu vou ter que escolher? cri... cri... cri...

Deus: Vamos lá pessoal! Ou vocês querem a raça humana comandando para sempre?!

Ninguem se pronuncia...

Deus: Tá Ok... pega uma prancheta Os que eu chamar venham até aqui: Sachiel, Shamshiel, Ramiel, Gaghiel, Israfel, Sandaphon, Matarael, Sahaquiel, Iruel, Leliel, Bardiel, Zeruel, Arael, Armisael e, por último, Tabris, vulgo Kaworu.

Em meio a muitas reclamações, todos se reúnem com o Todo-Poderoso que os teletransporta para um lugar estranho.

Deus: Aqui é o Quertel general da UAC! Daqui cordenaremos nosso ataque contra os mortais inuteis!

Leliel: Ué, por que você quer destruí-los, você não os fez à sua imagem e semelhança?

Kaworu: É mas o que importa é a saúde não é?

Deus: Num é nada disso... Er... eu tenho meus motivos! Vocês são pagos para me contestar ou para fazer o que eu mando?

Bardiel: Er... nós não somos pagos...

Deus: Calem a boca! Agora ouçam, vocês irão na ordem dessa lista aqui, Sachiel, prepare-se você vai primeiro!

Sachiel: Aaahhh por que eu?!

Deus: Não precisa se preocupar, os humanos são fraquinhos, acho que nem vai precisar mandar os outros...

Sachiel: Como você sabe que eles não têm nenhuma arma secreta?

Deus: Eu sou onipresente, seu idiota, eu posso estar em todos os lugares da Terra... E eu sei que eles não têm arma secreta nenhuma... Só se prepare por que você parte amanhã!

Sachiel: Hai Hai!

No dia seguinte tudo estava pronto, muitos outros Angels estavam ajudando Deus a comandar a operação...

Deus: Sachiel, prepare-se para ser lançado para a Terra!

Sachiel: Estou pronto!

Deus: Lançar!

E assim foi Sachiel, chamado de o Primeiro Angel! Sachiel é teleportado para as proximidades de Tóquio-3...

Sachiel: Estou aqui! Agora mande as ordens!

Deus: Siga em frente! Você tem que invadir a central deles que fica em baixo da terra... Depois eu te dou mais instrucões!

O angel começa a andar o que logo é captado pelos poderosos sensores e radares da fortaleza que é Toquio-3...

Sachiel: É, vai ser facil, até agora não apareceu ninguém...

AD (Auxiliar de Deus): Parece que tem algo se aproximando do ANG1 (Angel 1) pelo ar! Está confirmado, são máquinas dos humanos!

Sachiel: Eles estão se aproximando! Deus, o que eu faço!?

Deus: Continue andando, como eu disse, eles não são de nada!

Sachiel: Er... Ok...

Sachiel continua andando na direção dos muitos helicópteros da ONU, que começam o bombardeio!

Sachiel: Hahahaha! Você tem razão! Eles não são de nada! Nem tá passando o campo AT!

Deus: Eu SEMPRE tenho razão! Sou onipotente também, esqueceu?

Sachiel continua andando calmamente ignorando os tiros.

AD: Eles estão recuando, parece que vão usar algum tipo de arma de grande poder destrutivo!

Deus: Ah, deve ser só um misselzinho, relaxa!

Ao terminar de falar isso o Angel é atingido por uma mina N2 e fica parcialmente destruído...

AD: Er... misselzinho?

Deus: Er... foi só um erro de cálculo, não liga, ele regenera, em menos de 2h ele tá bonzinho!

Sachiel: Ei, você disse que eles não eram de nada!

Deus: E não são, essa bombinha causou pouco estrago, não é nada demais! Apenas fique parado se recuperando...

Sachiel: Hai...

E assim foi, por cerca de uma hora e meia o Angel continuou parado se recuperando... depois disso ele já estava pronto para continuar a andar...

Deus: Pronto! Continue avançando!

Sachiel: Hai!

O Angel continua avançando até que, de repente, sai um robô humanóide gigantesco do chão, ele sobe a uma distancia considerável... Todos ficam em silêncio no UAC, todos esperançosos por uma palavra de sabedoria d'Ele...

Deus: Er... o que é isso?

Sachiel: O Deus aqui é você...

Deus: Er... deve ser um boneco... aguarde em posição... qualquer movimento do inimigo você ataca!

Sachiel: Hai!

Os dois monstros estavam agora frente a frente! E agora?! O que será este monstro que nem os céus identificavam!? Será que Deus dará um jeito nesta situação?!

Não perca no próximo episódio! Er... digo.. Fic!

O 

Revisado por Nabeshin Ayanami-san


End file.
